lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Star Wars IV: The Clone Wars II
This is my personal fan-made version of a new LEGO game. Please don't edit it without permission, thank you. Overview LEGO Star Wars IV: The Clone Wars II is a Star Wars video game developed by Traveller's Tales. It is the fith released in the theme of LEGO Star Wars. The platforms this game runs on include the Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo 3DS and 2DS, Playstation 4, PSVita, Xbox One and Windows PC. The game continues on from LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars. Gameplay Characters The game includes characters from the The Clone Wars era, as well as some classic characters from the rest of the saga. Abilities for the characters include squad command, lightsaber slicing, lightsaber jumps, long distance Jedi attacks and grapple tie-ups, picking up droids, and stepping on certain pads in which Jedi perform "combo moves" to destroy certain objects. Open World Like the other TT LEGO games recently produced, the game features an "open world", where players can choose to purchase upgrades, select levels to play and do quests for citizens. In it, you can travel to all the different planets featured in the game such as Tatooine, Coruscant and Dathomir. Abilities Vehicle levels are back and the player can still land their ship and begin fighting on foot. All the original elements seen in the previous Star Wars games returned as well as some from the other newer games. Levels There are 20 story mission levels covering most of seasons 3 and 4 The Clone Wars TV series and one from the second. It starts with a Prologue before branching off into 3 different categories (Count Dooku, General Grievous and Asajj Ventress) and ending in a climatic Epilogue. Prologue The Mandalore Plot Opening Cutscene: Obi-Wan Kenobi travels to Mandalore to talk to Duchess Satine Kryze. When he enters her throne room, he presents a hologram of them both kissing, the Duchess smiles flirtatiously and Obi-Wan, realizing his mistake, blushes. He then changes the hologram to that of a Death Watch Warrior. Satine is shocked and shows a hologram of Concordia. The scene changes to that of Concordia and Obi-Wan and Satine meet Governor Pre Vizsla, who signals for them to follow him, but Obi-Wan sneaks away giving Satine a phone to call him on, he then gets on a speeder bike and rides off. Gameplay Area 1: Scene Swap Segment. Scene 1: Play as Obi-Wan Kenobi on a speederbike avoiding Death Watch Warriors. Scene 2: Play as Satine Kryze and Pre Vizsla to set out a dinner table. Midtro Cutscene 1: A Death Watch Warrior fires a rocket which hits Obi-Wan's speeder and knocking him out. He wakes up suspended in a mining machine, so he rings up Satine and asks for help. When Pre Vizsla turns his back Satine dashes off, causing Pre Vizsla to be very puzzled when he turns back round and sees no one there. Satine arrives at the mining facility and turns off the machine, freeing Obi-Wan and then they share a smile. Gameplay Area 2: Play as Obi-Wan and Satine to escape the Mining facility, battling your way through Death Watch Warriors as you go. Midtro Cutscene 2: Obi-Wan and Satine enter an elevator and listen as some romantic music plays. The doors then open revealing two Death Watch Warriors, which Obi-Wan takes out, he and Satine run forward and see an entire army of Death Watch Warriors out of the shadows steps their leader, he throws Obi-Wan his lightsaber and takes off his helmet revealing himself as Pre Vizsla, much to the shock of Satine. He ignites his darksaber and the battle begins. Gameplay Area 3: Pre Vizsla (Boss 5 hearts). Play as Obi-Wan and Satine to fight Pre Vizsla and his Death Watch Warriors. Ending Cutscene: Pre Vizsla orders his warriors to all fire rockets at Obi-Wan, so he grabs Satine by the hand and they jump down the elevator shaft together. Characters Unlocked: Obi-Wan Kenobi (V1), Satine Kryze, Pre Vizsla (Governor). Characters available to purchase: Almec, Death Watch Warrior, Pre Vizsla (V1). General Grievous ARC Troopers Opening Cutscene: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Commander Cody and Captain Rex along with the rest of their armies arrive on Kamino and meet Shaak Ti and Lama Su and show a hologram of Grievous planning to attack Kamino. Meanwhile Echo and Fives are walking down a hallway and they meet 99, who gives them a big hug and they laugh. Back in Space, the Separatist fleet arrive and engage the Republic's. Anakin gets in his fighter and flies to battle. Gameplay Area 1: Space Battle. Play as Anakin Skywalker in his Jedi Starfighter and Broadside in his ARC-170 Starfighter to destroy 3 Munificent-class Star Frigates. Midtro Cutscene 1: Debris falls from the starships into Kamino's sea, where some Aqua Droids pull out some sticky tape and make it into the shape of a dog, the other Aqua droids facepalm and turn it into a Trident drill, they then jump out of the water and begin to attack the city. From one of them Asajj Ventress emerges and from another Grievous. Meanwhile in sniping positions Echo and Fives are shooting at the droid forces. Gameplay Area 2: Play as Echo and Fives to destroy 10 Aqua Droids. Midtro Cutscene 2: 99 appears behind them, making them both jump and he tells them to come with him. Back in the DNA room Ventress gets ahold of the DNA and is about to get away, when Anakin appears behind her... Back in the corridor, Obi-Wan performs the shoulder gag on Grievous, much to his annoyance and they both ignite their lightsabers. Gameplay Area 3: Scene Swap Segment. Scene 1: General Grievous (Boss 10 hearts). Play as Obi-Wan Kenobi to fight General Grievous. After 5 hearts have gone Grievous takes off down the corridor and on to a landing pad. When all his hearts are diminished, cutscene 3 plays. Midtro Cutscene 3: Grievous overpowers Obi-Wan and gets into a ship and flies away. Scene 2: Asajj Ventress (Boss 12 hearts). Play as Anakin Skywalker and a Clone Trooper to fight Asajj Ventress in the DNA room, down the corridor and outside. Midtro Cutscene 4: Anakin uses the force to steal the DNA back and is about to kill Ventress, but she jumps away onto Grievous' ship and waves a cheery goodbye. Back inside the barracks, Echo, Fives and 99 are hiding when they hear a knock on the door, Fives plucks up courage and opens and Rex and Cody come in and the others let out a sigh of relief. Then there is another knock on the door, Fives answers again, but this time Battle Droids come in, the group take up arms and are ready to fight. Gameplay Area 4: Play as Rex, Cody, Echo and Fives to fight oncoming waves of Battle Droids. Ending Cutscene: Rex goes to throw a grenade, but misses. 99 goes to get more, but he is sadly shot and killed. Echo destroys the rest of the droids and they run to 99's body, where they burst into tears. Rex though, taps Echo and Fives on the shoulder and shows them, ARC trooper armour and their faces turn from sadness to joy. Characters Unlocked: Anakin Skywalker (V1), Broadside, Echo (Trooper), Fives (Trooper), Clone Trooper (Phase 1), Captain Rex (Phase 1), Commander Cody (Phase 1). Vehicles Unlocked: Anakin's Jedi Starfighter, ARC-170 Starfighter. Characters available to purchase: Shaak Ti, Lama Su, 99, Aqua Droid, Battle Droid, Super Battle Droid, Commander Colt, Asajj Ventress. Vehicles available to purchase: Vulture Droid, Trident, Kamino Flight Pod. Shadow Warrior Opening Cutscene: Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala travel to Otoh Gunga and meet Jar Jar Binks, who points to Boss Lyonie, who's got stars hovering round his head. Anakin looks very suspicious and uses the force to pull a necklace off of Lyonie's neck. The stars disappear and Lyonie points to Rish Loo, who Anakin and Padme run after. Gameplay Area 1: Rish Loo (Boss 3 hearts). Play as Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala to break into Rish Loo's house and fight through his Commando Droids, before fighting him. Midtro Cutscene 1: Rish Loo makes a run for it and stabs Lyonie on the way, with a banana. He gets into a Bongo and escapes. Jar Jar is looking after Lyonie, but slips and knocks Lyonie's crown onto his head. Padme looks at Jar Jar and smiles. Back on the surface, Rish Loo is telling the Gungan Warriors to march on Naboo, but Jar Jar (dressed as Boss Lyonie), points to Rish Loo and pulls an evil face, Loo gets on a speeder and drives off, but is quickly followed by Anakin on a Kaadu mount. Just then a Separatist Landing Craft arrives and Jar Jar and General Tarpals gulp. Gameplay Area 2: Scene Swap Segment. Scene 1: Play as Jar Jar Binks and General Tarpals to enter the Separatist Lander, switch off the Battle Droids and meet with General Grievous. Scene 2: Play as Anakin Skywalker on a Kaadu to chase down Rish Loo, but getting off now and again to fight Probe Droids.